A push button switch uses a button to push a drive mechanism, so that a movable contact and an immovable contact can be connected or disconnected to open or close the circuit.
Push button switches have been widely used. The requirements for the size and the ergonomic design of the push button switches are getting higher and higher. A conventional power switch having a power adjustment function is large in size. It is laborious for the operator to complete the operation of the open circuit and closed circuit. The overall operation is inconvenient, without an ergonomic design. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.